Daddy Dearest
by rainediamond
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about STARISH and their families with Haruka for Father's Day. Kind of Haruka x STARISH. Family fluff. One-shot! Please R&R!


**Daddy Dearest:**

 **A series of Utapri drabbles for Father's Day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series!**

 **Tokiya**

Tokiya stepped in the door to the house, exhausted from the day's work, but he was happy to be greeted with a kiss from Haruka and a hug from their toddling daughter.

"How was work?" Haruka asked as he scooped Amaya up.

Tokiya sighed, walking over to the living room couch and setting the little pink-haired princess down on his lap. "It was exhausting, I don't know why I have to film all of my interviews in one day."

"Yeah?" his wife asked, snuggling up to him and leaning over to kiss him briefly. "What were they asking about?"

"Yeah!" Amaya cheered. "What doed they want, Daddy?"

Tokiya ruffled the three-year-old's rosy spikes. "They were asking about the new baby," he told them as he rubbed Haruka's baby bump.

Haruka smiled and kissed him again before giving him a card and a new book. "Happy Father's Day, Tokiya."

"But I already have the best presents right here," he said, hugging his giggling girls.

...xxXXxx...

 **Otoya**

"Daddy! Daddy!" the four-year-old squealed. "Let's build a sandcastle!"

Otoya grinned. "Just a moment, Yukio, let Mama finish putting on your sunscreen first."

"Come on now, Yuki. I'll just be a moment," Haruka promised as she rubbed the sunscreen on her son's arms. The smaller pinkette pouted, but he startled giggling.

"It tickles, Mama. It tickles!"

"Not too loud," Otoya whispered. "We don't want to wake Kaori-chan."

"Too loud," Hina parroted, pressing a finger to her lips.

When Haruka finished, Yukio dashed off toward the sandcastle supplies, pulling a laughing Otoya behind him. The composer sat on the pink and white striped towel under the umbrella, feeding their bouncing two-year old as the baby girl slept in her carrier.

Looking back at his wife from the edge of the wet sand, Otoya beamed. He had never expected life to be this perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better day to spend Father's Day.

...xxXXxx...

 **Ren**

Ren smiled as his daughter blew out the candles on her birthday cake. "Happy birthday, Akina," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

The newly six-year-old grinned up at him. "And happy Father's Day, Daddy!" She ran over to her spot of the breakfast nook and grabbed a card. She ran up and presented her card. "Mommy and I made this for you!"

Ren looked over the card. He laughed when he saw the stick figures beside the fully fleshed out characters because he knew which of his girls drew which.

Haruka blushed. "I've never been very good at art, Akina was trying to teach me, but they still turned out to be stick figures."

Ren pulled her close and kissed her deeply until Akina made gagging noises. "It's okay, Anata. I think you are perfect just the way you are."

...xxXXxx...

 **Masato**

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy," Ema whispered as soon as she saw that Masato was awake. She and Masashi tiptoed their way over to his side of the tatami, trying not to wake Haruka who had gotten in late last night after work.

"We made this for you," she said softly, speaking for her twin.

Masashi passed their father a folded banner, and when Masato unfurled it, he smiled as he read, "Father" and "Masato" in perfect calligraphy.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling the six-year-olds into a hug.

Beside him, Haruka stirred. "Ohayo, minna," she said as she sat up. "Happy Father's Day, Anata."

"Yes, yes it is," Masato responded as he kissed his sleepy princess.

...xxXXxx...

 **Syo**

"Oh no! I've been shot!" Syo shouted, falling to the floor in an over-dramatic way.

His three-year-old son shrieked in laughter as his five-year-old daughter blew on her finger pistols in satisfaction.

Off to the side, Haruka was giggling while she prepared a special Father's Day breakfast. "Now, now," she warned playfully, "take it easy on Daddy, Tsubaki. We don't want Wataru to spill his milk again."

"Oy, what about me," Syo asked, faking an irritated tone.

Haruka smiled at her husband. "Oh my, how could I forget? Yes, we don't want to tire Daddy out either, at least not until after breakfast."

Syo stood up, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know, a 'Happy Father's Day' would have sufficed," he said as he tried to watch her cook.

Haruka pushed him away playfully. "No peaking," she scolded. A few minutes later, she set the omelettes and pancakes down on the table as Syo sat the kids down.

"A very special pancake for Daddy," Haruka said as she placed down a pancake that was "Happy Father's Day!" in cursive. "I love you," she added as she kissed his cheek.

Syo smiled and pulled the pink-haired girl in for a kiss. "I love you too."

...xxXXxx...

 **Natsuki**

"Happy Father's Day!" Natsuki's kids chorused as they joined their parents in the kitchen.

Madoka, the seven-year-old presented a new Piyo-chan sticker and stationary set to her father. "Here, Daddy," she told him, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"U-wah!" Natsuki cheered. "Thank you so much! I've never seen these before!"

"Me next! Me Next," his three-year-old son cried. He handed Natsuki a scribbly card.

"Wow! When did you get so good at drawing? Haru-chan, we've got a Picasso on our hands," Natsuki grinned as he hugged the little blonde.

Haruka spotted their younger daughter standing off to the side. "Ne, Najika-chan, why don't you give Daddy your present," she encouraged gently.

Najika shuffled forward, still rather shy even to her family. "Here, Daddy," she whispered as she handed him a Piyo-chan eraser pack and card with a poem on it.

Natsuki offered the five-year-old a gentle smile as he ruffled her blonde curls. "It's perfect," he told her before kissing her forehead.

...xxXXxx...

 **Cecil**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Cecil yelled as he went off in search of his wife and kids.

In hindsight, playing hide-and-seek in the Agnapolis palace was not a great idea, but Haruka and the kids had been so insistent.

He wandered the halls, puzzled as to why couldn't find anyone until he heard his daughter's familiar giggles.

"I can hear you," Cecil warned as a smile overtook his face.

"No you can't," Honoka shrieked as she ran away from Cecil as fast as her five-year-old legs could carry her.

Cecil made a big show of almost catching her before she rounded the corner and ran into Haruka's arms.

Kazuhiko stood by Haruka's side, beaming when Cecil looked around to see Haruka at the piano and a huge poster-sized card from the kids. "Happy Father's Day, Baba!" the kids said in harmony.

"We wrote a song for you!" Honoka told him, excitement in her golden eyes.

"Oh, did you now?" Cecil asked, smiling at his queen.

Haruka giggled as Cecil came over and kissed her quickly. "Well let's hear this song," Cecil said as he settled in the plush seat in front of the kids.

 **This was just a quick one-shot thing for Father's Day. For more family fluff, check out my other Utapri stories! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **~Raine**


End file.
